


Lumos and Nox

by HeLLP



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLLP/pseuds/HeLLP
Summary: La Segunda Guerra Mágica finalmente ha terminado, pero las perdidas han sido grandes. Sobre todo para un pequeño niño, quien frente a sus ojos vio desvanecerse todo su mundo.La magia le arrebató a sus padres, pero quizás la magia también le pueda traer una nueva persona a su vida.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara, Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Nox

**Author's Note:**

> \- Esta historia es un AU Harry Potter. Varias cuestiones sobre origenes y edades fueron adaptados para conveniencia de la trama.
> 
> \- En esta historia no se respeta en su totalidad la trama canonica de Harry Potter.

En la mente del pequeño Bruce se repite una y otra vez aquella escena. Sus padres corriendo, tratando de llegar junto a él y Alfred para poder tocar el traslador. Pero entonces su padre es alcanzado por aquella luz verde. Bruce está horrorizado, su madre da una orden a Alfred y este obedece. De un momento a otro, la imagen de Martha Wayne se desvanece, el corazón de Bruce se vuelve a estremecer y comienza a gritar.

— ¡Bruce!, ¡Bruce!, ¡despierta!

— ¡Mamá!, ¡mamá!, ¡ma-...má!... ¿q-qué?... ¿Clark?

— ¡Bruce!, ¿estás bien? —. Bruce se levanta del suelo en donde dormía. Poco a poco vuelve a la realidad. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Estaba en una cabaña, de un amigo de su padre. Él y Alfred aparecieron cerca de ese lugar luego de tocar la zapatilla de su madre que les había servido como traslador. Cuando llegaron, Bruce estaba muy alterado, gritaba y lloraba, quería volver con su madre. El ruido llamó la atención de los residentes del hogar, que salieron enseguida a ver lo que pasaba. Eran una pareja, el hombre reconoció a Alfred y corrió a auxiliarlo. Varios minutos después, Bruce se encontraba envuelto en una manta, sentado en el sofá de la estancia, inmóvil, mirando a la nada. Tenía entendido que aquellas personas eran los Kent, nunca los había visto, pero al parecer ellos conocían a sus padres. No sabe cuál es la explicación que Alfred les dio sobre el porqué de su llegada en tan extrañas circunstancias, pero parece que lo que sea que él les haya dicho lo comprendieron, y ofrecieron su absoluto apoyo. Quizás por eso sus padres eligieron ese lugar como punto de llegada, los Kent eran personas muy amables y comprensivos.

Rato después, el silencio que invadía el lugar fue interrumpido por la llegada de un pequeño muy alegré, que entró al hogar llamando a sus padres. Afuera, el cielo estaba tan gris que era difícil saber qué hora era sin mirar un reloj. Seguramente ese chico estaba regresando de sus clases. Lo confirmó cuando este se le acercó muy curioso por su presencia.

Toda la fuerza de Bruce se había esfumado después de que Alfred logró calmarlo. Apenas si pudo mover un poco los ojos para enfocar el rostro de aquel chico. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules, que parecían desprender un brillo único. Su cabello era negro como el suyo, pero con ligeros rizos que se dejaban caer despeinados en su frente. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta gruesa y sus mejillas tenían algunas manchas de barro, igual que la ropa extraña que llevaba.

En otras circunstancias seguramente Bruce habría opinado que aquel niño era simpático o algo parecido y hubiese tenido curiosidad por conocerlo, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada. Tan solo ver esa enorme sonrisa, como si el mundo no estuviera en peligro, simplemente le molestaba, lo enfermaba.

— ¡Hola!, ¿quién eres tú?

Bruce no respondió y más bien apartó la mirada del chico. El otro iba a insistir pero entonces fue llamado por su madre, que se encontraba en la cocina con los otros adultos.

La señora Kent le explicó al pequeño quienes eran los visitantes y el menor hizo su debida presentación hacía Alfred como su madre le había enseñado. Quiso hacer lo mismo con Bruce pero sus padres no lo dejaron, ya que consideraban que por ahora, quizás era mejor que su invitado estuviera a solas.

Al llegar la noche, el hombre mayor trató de hacer que Bruce probara bocado, pero este permanecía en su misma postura, mirando a la nada, perdido, como si su alma lo hubiese abandonado y solo quedara un cuerpo vacío. Alfred comprendía perfectamente su dolor, así que no insistió mucho y dejó el plato del menor en la pequeña mesa de centro frente a él.

Poco después, los pensamientos del pequeño fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la llegada de aquel niño risueño.

—Hola, soy Clark—. A pesar de que sus padres le pidieron que lo dejara tranquilo por ahora, el chico era muy curioso, además de que podía notar perfectamente el dolor en aquella mirada. Esa mirada que le hacía recordar una imagen que el hacía muchos años había dejado guardada en lo recóndito de su mente. Y aunque no pudiera recordar con claridad qué era, su corazón si lo hacía. Una punzada en el pecho lo impulsó a acercarse más al chico. Bruce al fin volteó su mirada al otro y notó que ya no estaba con esa boba sonrisa, si no con una expresión tranquila, comprensiva, preocupada, ¿o acaso era lástima? La sola idea de que fuera eso le irritaba.

Clark no se desanimó a pesar de no recibir respuesta alguna y tomó asiento junto al otro en el sofá.

—El pai que hizo ma' es muy rico, ¿no tienes hambre?

—...

Clark no sabía qué más hacer, pero sentía que debía ayudar de algún modo al otro. Su madre le había explicado que aquel niño había perdido algo muy valioso para él. El pequeño Kent no era tan cabeza dura como para abordar a la ligera el tema, y más aún con ese extraño dolor que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Era un sentimiento nostálgico que aún trataba de descifrar.

De pronto, Bruce fue sorprendido por unos brazos que lo rodearon para abrazarlo. Clark dejó caer su mejilla en el hombro del chico y así permaneció un rato. Bruce volteó a verlo claramente incómodo y de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron. Clark le sonrió, pero no de forma burlesca o tonta, sino con comprensión. Bruce estaba casi seguro de haber visto en su mirada que aquel chico desconocido también había llegado a sentir ese mismo dolor que él estaba experimentando en ese momento. Después de ver eso, descartó la idea de apartarlo, y solo se dejó envolver más en sus brazos mientras algunas lágrimas volvían a salir. Sus padres habían muerto y nunca más volvería recibir un abrazo como ese de ellos.

Luego de un largo rato en que Bruce dejó salir sus últimas lágrimas, el pequeño Clark le volvió a insistir en que comiera, y de mala gana Bruce aceptó. Sin decir palabra tapó a Clark con parte de la manta que lo cubría, quizás como una muestra de agradecimiento. Luego alcanzó el plato que Alfred le había dejado. Mientras Bruce daba pequeños bocados, Clark le platicaba sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera para poder distraerlo.

Clark tenía siete años, los cuales, curiosamente, había cumplido unos días atrás. Le contó que desde hacía un tiempo, varios compañeros suyos y amigos de sus padres se habían estado marchando de la ciudad de forma muy extraña. Era claro que él y su familia eran muggles, así que ignoraban realmente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Le hubiese gustado explicarle al chico lo que en verdad pasaba, pero ni siquiera él lo comprendía del todo. Bruce era educado en casa, como cualquier hijo de magos. No conocía a muchos chicos de su edad, ni tampoco salía solo con frecuencia. No era alguien antisocial o algo parecido. Simplemente le gustaba la tranquilidad que su hogar le brindaba mientras el consumía libro tras libro en la biblioteca de su padre. Disfrutaba de la compañía que el mayordomo y casi abuelo que era Alfred le brindaba. Siempre acompañaba a sus padres donde estos le llevaran y amaba pasar tiempo con su madre mientras ella le enseñaba todo sobre el mundo mágico.

Pero entonces un día, todo empezó a volverse incierto.

Su madre cada vez se mostraba más preocupada por algo que Bruce ignoraba. Su padre, el señor Thomas Wayne, aunque muggle, igualmente era consciente de que algo no marchaba bien. Poco a poco las conversaciones confidenciales de sus padres se volvieron más frecuentes. Eso fue lo primero que llamó la atención de Bruce, ya que sus padres siempre trataban de incluirlo en todo y que, aunque de corta edad, nunca subestimaban su inteligencia y su capacidad de comprender las circunstancias.

En algún momento, a su hogar llegó una pequeña familia como la suya. En ella todos eran magos, y al parecer huían de alguien. Bruce no prestó mucha atención al asunto, ya que por primera vez convivía alegre con otro chico que compartía sus aficiones por la lectura.

Poco después la situación empeoró, ambas familias debieron abandonar el lugar que era su hogar. Los adultos hablaban de un ser oscuro que había regresado, de dementores sin control y de mortífagos atacando muggles.

Bruce ignoraba el significado de algunas de esas palabras, pero era claro que andar en el exterior sin una varita era peligroso. Él ni siquiera sabía aún si había heredado los dones de su madre. Y aunque antes añoraba tenerlos, ahora no sabía si realmente era buena idea ser portador de ellos.

Parecía que esos días felices en los que Bruce se recostaba en el regazo de su madre, mientras ésta le leía _El mago y el cazo saltarín_ por milésima vez, no volverían. Y pudo confirmarlo en el momento en que vio caer a su padre al suelo después de recibir aquella luz verde. Bruce aún no conocía muchas cosas, pero si sabía lo que esa luz junto a las palabras del atacante de su padre significaban.

.

Alfred y Bruce permanecieron alrededor de dos meses en el hogar de los Kent. Fue el tiempo suficiente para que de algún modo los dos pequeños se volvieran cercanos.

Algunos días después de la llegada del pequeño Wayne a la casa, Clark dejó de asistir a su colegio. Los señores Kent hablaban con Alfred sobre que su ministro había tardado mucho en tomar medidas de ese estilo.

Los dos pequeños pasaban los días en la habitación del menor ya que sus padres no eran partidarios de que salieran al exterior. Eso sin duda frustraba a Clark, ya que tenía muchos deseos de mostrarle a Bruce los alrededores de su hogar. Por su parte, el mayor se la pasaba contemplando el gris paisaje por la ventana o leyendo alguno de los libros del otro chico, pero estos le aburrían enseguida. Alguna vez le preguntó si no tenía _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ , pero al ver su cara de confusión, descartó la idea.

Una noche, Bruce quiso salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco, de nuevo había tenido una pesadilla. Empezó a alejarse de la cabaña sin pensar mucho en su rumbo hasta que reaccionó y se detuvo. Frente a él, ocultada por el tronco de un árbol, se encontraba la zapatilla de su madre. Permaneció inmóvil, pensando bien en lo que haría. El deseo de tocar aquel objeto y volver junto a sus padres lo inundaba, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que al llegar no los encontraría y más bien podría toparse con algo peor. Mientras se debatía en su mente, escuchó el crujir de unas hojas y de inmediato se giró para buscar el origen del sonido.

— ¡Bruce!, ¿qué haces?, sabes que no debemos salir sin un adulto.

—Tú también saliste sin un adulto.

Clark dejó salir un puchero y se acercó al otro para poder llevarlo de nuevo a dentro.

—Vamos, Pa' dice que afuera no es seguro.

—Aquí si lo es.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues... —. ¿Cómo le explicaba al chico que no era la primera vez que salía por la noche?

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, no lograba conciliar del todo el sueño, así que había empezado el hábito de salir por las noches a caminar y tratar de despejar su mente. En una de esas salidas tuvo la desgracia, o quizás la fortuna, de poder ver a lo lejos a un hombre, que vestía de forma similar a los atacantes de sus padres. Desde luego se asustó, y del sobresaltó no pudo evitar hacer ruido. Cuando aquel hombre lo escuchó, volteó hacía él y se acercó buscando el origen del sonido. Bruce estaba aterrado, pero entonces vio como el hombre se acercaba y buscaba con la mirada como si él fuera invisible, después, se alejó y siguió su camino. Hasta que estuvo seguro de que aquel hombre se había alejado lo suficiente, Bruce no hizo movimiento alguno.

Fue entonces que comprendió que el hogar era protegido por una especie de hechizo. Realmente no sabía cómo era posible, aún desconocía muchas cosas sobre cómo funcionaba la magia. Su madre era quien se encargaba de explicarle todas sus dudas y de mostrarle las maravillas que podría llegar a hacer algún día con ésta. Pero ahora ella no estaba, y él no tenía deseos de relacionarse con aquello que le había arrebatado a sus padres.

.

Mientras convivió con los Kent, Bruce presenció tantas cosas nuevas para él. A pesar de que Alfred era el mayordomo de su familia, más bien fungía como su cuidador y asistente de su padre en sus negocios. Su madre, radiante como siempre, hacía que todo funcionara en el hogar con solo agitar su varita.

Bruce se extrañaba al no ver salir gente de la chimenea, o el cómo la señora Kent acomodaba la mesa para el almuerzo. Se sorprendía al ver cómo preparaba los alimentos y cómo arreglaba el hogar con ayuda del pequeño Clark, incluso él se les unió con la intención de conocer más de esas raras costumbres. Aunque no lo expresara totalmente con su semblante que siempre se mostraba algo serio, Bruce sin duda disfrutaba de la compañía de esa cálida familia. Estar ahí había sido un gran apoyo para su periodo de duelo. Quizás el que sus padres eligieran ese lugar fue el último regalo que le quisieron dar a su único hijo.

.

Una tarde, mientras ambos niños veían la televisión, escucharon en el noticiero local información de que el extraño fenómeno climatológico que había estado cubriendo todo el Reino Unido por muchos meses al fin había cesado. Así también informaban que los pequeños pronto reanudarían sus clases. Eso sin duda alegró a Clark que extrañaba ver a sus amigos y poder salir. Bruce sentía alivio, no sabía cómo, pero todo había terminado. Ya no tendría que estar escondido, ¿podría volver a su hogar?... ¿quería volver?, ¿aún podría llamar a ese lugar su hogar?

.

.

.

Cuatro años después de aquel corto periodo viviendo con los Kent, Bruce se preguntaba si algún día volvería a verlos. Muchas veces Alfred le ofreció llevarle e incluso le dejó en su mesa de noche la dirección del lugar. Pero Bruce, ya con doce años, nunca tuvo los ánimos para hacerlo. El tan solo imaginarse entrando en un lugar tan cálido ya lo incomodaba. De aquel pequeño niño inocente y perdido, que sin problemas aceptó el abrazo de un extraño, ya no quedaba mucho. En su lugar había un chico solitario, apagado y quizás algo arrogante, que sólo avanzaba en sus días sin sentirse realmente vivo.

.

Después de que regresó a esa fría casa que alguna vez fue su hogar, Alfred y él heredaron el negocio de su padre y su pequeña fortuna. El hombre mayor se volvió su tutor, y por insistencia de este, Bruce asistió un tiempo a un colegio muggle como si fuera uno más de ellos. Aunque si era sincero, quizás no era tan falso eso. Antes de recibir su carta, Bruce pensaba que no era como su madre, nunca le pasó algo increíble que le indicara que era como ella. Así que estaba seguro de que no volvería saber nada de la magia en su vida.

Cuando una mañana, durante el desayuno, Alfred le entregó su carta de Hogwarts, Bruce estaba más que sorprendido. ¿Cómo podían si quiera considerar que él querría ir a un lugar extraño a aprender magia, cuando ésta fue la causante de que el perdiera a sus padres? Entonces, sin pensarlo mucho, se negó, le indicó a Alfred que se deshiciera de la carta, que él seguiría con sus estudios como los demás chicos de su edad. Pero Alfred no estaba de acuerdo con su precipitada decisión, así que optó por guardar la carta.

Días después, Bruce cambió de opinión y el mayor lo aceptó satisfecho. Bruce sin duda captó la indirecta que el adulto le dio dejando un baúl con recuerdos de su madre en su habitación.

.

Así que ahí estaba, apunto de iniciar su segundo año. Ni siquiera comprendía cómo había llegado tan lejos. Recordaba con pena que los primeros meses todo le había sido muy difícil. Se sentía extraño el volver a convivir con la magia, sumado a que sentía que no era apto para esta. En sus inicios, todos sus hechizos eran un desastre, no tenía control de sí mismo y terminaba fallando siempre. Sin duda eso era un golpe duro para un chico que antes de asistir a ese lugar, siempre había sido talentoso en lo que se proponía. Pero no se rindió, se enfocó en practicar y así enorgullecer el recuerdo de su madre.

Aunque no se volvió un estudiante sobresaliente, sin duda era uno de los más aplicados. Sus ratos libres los dedicaba totalmente a estudiar todo lo que pudiera sobre la magia y su mundo. Quería saber todo lo que su madre no le pudo contar, quería llegar a comprender totalmente qué era eso que la cautivó a ella para que haya querido convivir con ese don hasta sus últimos días.

.

Mientras rememoraba todo su último año, caminaba distraído en el pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts, buscando un compartimiento vacío para pasar el viaje solo. Pero entonces fue llamado por una voz que conocía a la perfección.

— ¡Hey! Bruce, no me ignores.

—Hola Barry— Saludó resignado a lo que sabía vendría.

— ¡Hola!, ¿buscas lugar?, ¡ven!

—Yo no- —. Como siempre, Barry no prestaba atención a sus intentos de aislamiento y sin mucho esfuerzo comenzó a arrastrarlo mientras seguía hablando.

—No señor sombrío, vendrás conmigo, no dejaré que sigan pensando que eres un demente solitario.

— ¿Qué yo qué?

— ¿Qué tal tus vaca-?

— ¡¿Bruce?!

— ¿Eh?

—¡¡Bruce!! ¡¡Eres tú!!

Sin meditarlo mucho, aquel chico que había llamado al pelinegro ahora lo abrazaba entusiasmado. Barry estaba sorprendido de ver a alguien más acercarse a su huraño amigo y por su parte, Bruce miraba incrédulo al pelinegro que no lo soltaba, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que algo así pasara?

—... ¿C-Clark?

— ¡Sí!, soy yo, ¡aún me recuerdas!

— ¡Hey!, ¿tú también eres amigo de Bruce?

Solo entonces el joven Kent, aún emocionado, soltó a su viejo amigo y saludo al rubio que se había acercado a ellos. Mientras ambos chicos se presentaban, Bruce trataba de comprender la situación: ¿Clark también era un mago?


	2. Lumos

Para alguien que nunca había salido de Gales, Clark estaba muy impresionado por todo lo que veía a su alrededor, aun cuando ni siquiera había llegado a lo verdaderamente mágico. ¿Pero quién podría culparlo? Estaba realmente emocionado, dentro de poco asistiría a una escuela de magia. No cabía en él la sorpresa y alegría por tan extraordinaria noticia. Aunque si era sincero, ya sospechaba algo tan singular, no a esa magnitud, pero tenía sus sospechas.

.

Desde que era pequeño, Clark recordaba haber sido testigo de ciertos eventos que las personas -que ahora él sabía, los magos llamaban _muggles_ \- catalogarían de "paranormal".

Acostumbrado a vivir a las orillas de un bosque, el pequeño siempre tuvo la costumbre de adentrarse en este para explorar y saciar su curiosidad. Fue así que alguna vez creyó ver criaturas extrañas que de inmediato se ocultaban cuando se hallaban descubiertas. Clark jamás les temió, pero tampoco quiso molestarlos, así que fueron situaciones que dejó pasar sin cuestionarse realmente qué era todo aquello que a veces llegaba a ver si se encontraba solo.

Cuando Bruce llegó a su hogar, solo con él quiso compartir esa curiosa experiencia. Sentía que, de algún modo, él si le creería y lo entendería. Desgraciadamente, el extraño clima que llevaba meses azotando a todo el país, sumado a distintos hechos que nunca le fueron explicados, Clark y su nuevo amigo nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de salir con total libertad, así que no tuvo mucha oportunidad de poder mostrarle a su invitado alguna de esas criaturas que él había llegado a ver.

A excepción de una noche, en que al despertarse Clark notó que su amigo no estaba en la habitación que ambos compartían. Luego de esperar un rato a que este volvería, el menor, preocupado, salió a buscarlo. Entonces terminó yendo hasta el exterior de la casa, donde al fin lo halló a lo lejos caminando y adentrándose en el bosque.

Corrió a seguirlo, preocupado de que Bruce pudiera perderse, sumado a que su padre les había indicado que el exterior era peligroso, sobre todo para ellos dos.

Cuando al fin lo alcanzó, Bruce no tuvo problema en volver al hogar con él. No se habían alejado mucho de la cabaña, así que no hubiesen tardado tanto en llegar, de no ser porque justo en ese momento, frente a ellos, pasó rodando una extraña bola peluda que producía algunos suaves sonidos. A pesar de la noche, Clark pudo darse cuenta de que era una de esas criaturas que ya había llegado a ver antes. El menor tomó a Bruce de la mano y lo guio mientras seguían a la curiosa criatura.

Bruce lo detuvo cuando al fin vio la razón de su cambio de rumbo.

— ¡Puffskein!... es un puffskein...

El oji azul menor volteó hacia a su amigo extrañado por sus palabras.

— ¿Tú sabes qué es? —. Preguntó emocionado tomando ambas manos del otro.

—A-ah, sí, algo así.

El pequeño Kent quería continuar con su travesía por alcanzar a la criatura que ya se había alejado considerablemente de ellos, pero Bruce lo detuvo y le pidió que mejor volvieran adentro.

Clark terminó accediendo pero las dudas habían nacido en él. En los siguientes días, cuando se encontraban solos, siempre llenaba al otro con preguntas sobre la criatura que habían visto.

Luego de varias evasivas, el mayor al fin le contó lo que, según él, sabía.

Le explicó que eran criaturas que solo los niños veían, y que siempre que tratabas de enseñárselas a un adulto desaparecían, así que era mejor olvidarse de ellos, o de cualquier otra cosa que el menor llegara a ver.

Fue así como Clark pactó el secreto de aquellas criaturas que habitaban en las cercanías de su hogar. No solo accedió a ocultárselo a sus padres, sino también a cualquier otro adulto o niño. Sería solo su secreto.

.

Ahora sabía, gracias a la explicación que una curiosa mujer le dio a sus padres y a él, que todos esos extraños hechos se debieron a la magia que él despedía aún sin darse cuenta.

Sólo entonces, mientras la mujer de ropas extrañas le hablaba a sus padres sobre todo lo que llegarían a necesitar para poder asistir al colegio, Clark pensó, que si así eran las cosas, todo apuntaba a que Bruce también tenía magia.

La sola idea de que su gran amigo –porque para él así era- también compartiera esas habilidades, lo incitaba aún más a adentrarse en ese nuevo mundo que le era mostrado.

Llevaba años sin ver a Bruce, solo sabiendo de él a través de las cartas y visitas cortas que llegaba a hacer el señor Alfred a su hogar. Aunque triste por su ausencia, Clark nunca se desanimó respecto a las varias excusas que el otro chico llegaba a dar para no visitarlo. Entendía que vivir sin sus padres de seguro le estaría afectando mucho y mejor lo dejaba estar sin presiones.

Cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, así como la visita de la mujer que se presentó como la directora del colegio, Clark rogó a sus padres que lo ayudaran a contactar al señor Alfred para hacerle una pregunta que lo tenía muy inquieto.

Para su suerte, el hombre hizo una oportuna visita al hogar pocos días después. Al parecer él ya presentía que su ayuda sería requerida.

La pregunta que lo atormentaba fue hecha, y la respuesta fue mejor de lo que esperaba. No solo sus sospechas eran ciertas, si no que pronto podría asistir al colegio junto a su viejo amigo, quién ya tenía un año cursado.

Aquella charla fue lo último que Clark necesitó para finalmente estar seguro de dejar su actual colegio y viajar hacía Londres para emprender su nueva aventura.

.

Al llegar a Londres, tanto Clark como sus padres se sentían algo perdidos. Por suerte el buen Alfred se había ofrecido a auxiliarlos.

Aunque al inicio Clark no podía dejar de impresionarse por todo lo que veía en cuanto ingresó por una extraña pared, pronto tuvo que calmar sus ansias, debido a que se sentía cohibido por algunas risas que recibió por parte de otros niños que pasaban a su lado. Sumado claro, a un curioso encuentro con un chico de rizado y largo pelo rojo que respondía al nombre de Lex.

Se lo encontró en una tienda donde sus padres compraban utensilios que el necesitaría como plumas y tinta.

Ambos se habían acercado, sin notar la presencia del otro, hasta un estante donde se exhibían plumas bastante ostentosas y que tenían funciones distintas a solo escribir –eso marcaban sus etiquetas-.

— ¡Wow! —. Exclamó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Si! —. Le respondió Clark, solo entonces se voltearon a ver y el nuevo chico lo siguió observando de forma curiosa.

A diferencia de Clark que iba vestido con unos shorts azules y una sudadera roja algo holgada, aquel chico de ojos verdes llevaba una especie de túnica larga, similar a las que sus padres le habían comprado recientemente y que le explicaron sería su uniforme en ese colegio.

— ¡Eres un muggle! — Soltó el otro niño, sin ninguna mala intención, más bien estaba sorprendido, como si nunca hubiese visto a los de _su tipo_.

Clark se sonrojó por aquellas palabras, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de cuánto resaltaban él y su familia en ese callejón donde todos vestían con prendas graciosas.

—S-supongo que si... ¡pero yo hago magia!... creo.

—Entonces recién empezarás... ¡como yo!

— ¡Sí!

Ambos chicos se emocionaron y agitaron los puños alegres, pero entonces las dudas sobre muchas cosas llegaron a Clark.

Aquel pelirrojo le empezó a hablar de que también estaba emocionado por al fin ir al Colegio Hogwarts, más ahora que cada vez era menos mal visto ser de la casa de Slytherin. Hablaba de que todos en su familia habían sido de esa casa, y que él quería seguir esa tradición, sobre todo ahora que un héroe había salido de sus filas.

Clark no entendía mucho de lo que le decía, y quiso preguntar, pero entonces fue llamado por sus padres que habían terminado de hacer todas las compras.

—A-ah, debo irme, nos vemos...

—Lex, soy Lex Luthor.

—Soy Clark Kent.

— ¡Adiós Clark!

.

Los siguientes días, previos al 1 de Septiembre, Clark la pasó inspeccionando todos los libros que pronto usaría para cursar sus materias e incluso trató de hacer algunos hechizos. Pero después de algunos incidentes con un par de platos de su madre rotos, se abstuvo de esa idea.

Más bien se la pasó jugando con el que sería su nuevo compañero.

Como regalo, el señor Alfred le había comprado un adorable ratoncito blanco de nariz rosada al que el pequeño nombró Krypto. No recuerda donde llegó a ver ese nombre pero le agradaba la idea.

.

Cuando el día finalmente llegó, Clark se había levantado aún más temprano de lo habitual. Había preparado todas sus cosas y se había alistado para poder irse. Lo cual resultó ser un gran alivio para sus padres ya que, como la vez anterior, el viaje sería un poco largo y ahora debían llegar a una hora más temprana para que el menor pudiera abordar el expreso.

En el transcurso del viaje, la señora Kent se mostraba sensible. Pensaba que lo había asimilado, pero no era así. Estaría alejada de su niño hasta Navidad y no sabía si podría aguantar tanto tiempo. El señor Kent por su parte, se mantenía fuerte, pero igualmente se aferraba al menor cuanto le era posible.

.

Cuando al fin se hallaron dentro de la estación, Clark estaba bastante inquieto. Podía sentir como le temblaban las piernas y no dejaba de sudar. El pequeño Krypto se asomaba ya acalorado por encima del cuello de su camisa.

Debido a la exageradamente larga despedida de sus padres, Clark no tuvo oportunidad de buscar entre la multitud al señor Alfred o a Bruce. Cuando al fin estaba por subir al tren, el nombrado se acercó a saludar y despedirse, indicándole que Bruce ya había ingresado a los vagones.

Un último beso a cada uno de sus padres y Clark finalmente había subido al tren solo con la idea de encontrar a su amigo.

Avanzó varios compartimientos, empezando a dudar de si quiera poder llegar a verlo. La gran mayoría de estudiantes ya habían tomado sus lugares y le era complicado observar quién estaba en cada compartimiento sin parecer un acosador.

Descartando por el momento su tarea de encontrar al otro, Clark se dedicó a buscar un compartimiento vacío que poder ocupar.

Entonces, entre tanto ajetreo alcanzó escuchar a alguien gritar "Bruce". De inmediato volteó hacía donde lo había escuchado, y vio un par de compartimientos adelante a un chico rubio jalando a un chico pelinegro. Cuando aquel pelinegro que era alado volteó, Clark al fin vio su rostro y no tuvo dudas. Era Bruce, la verdad es que no había cambiado tanto en esos años.

Sin pensarlo mucho corrió con la única idea de abrazarlo.

—¡¡Bruce!! ¡¡Eres tú!!

El oji azul menor se aferraba con entusiasmo a su amigo, afianzando más el agarre cuando este lo reconoció también.

—... ¿C-Clark?

— ¡Sí!, soy yo, ¡aún me recuerdas!

Quizás el pequeño no se habría despegado del oji azul mayor de no ser porque fue llamado por aquel rubio que antes hablaba con su amigo.

— ¡Hey!, ¿tú también eres amigo de Bruce?

Finalmente Clark soltó a Bruce para presentarse a aquel chico de piel pálida.

Rato después, con el tren ya en marcha, los tres jóvenes se hallaban en el mismo compartimiento, junto a una chica rubia que los saludó encantada.

Con la emoción ya controlada y Clark aferrándose a un pelinegro que, casi inexpresivo, permitía que el otro lo tocara, todos los chicos se presentaron de forma más correcta y le dieron al pequeño chico la bienvenida.

Los dos rubios que lo saludaban alegres eran Barry Allen, quien le explicaba que también conocía a Bruce de cuando eran más pequeños. La chica rubia se presentó como Dinah Lance, y al igual que los otros dos chicos, ella era de segundo año.

Clark tenía tantas dudas que no sabía por dónde empezar, pero los demás lo calmaban y le decían que podía aguantar o si no arruinaría la sorpresa. Tan solo le decían que ojalá le tocara en su casa y no en la del chico gruñón que tenía a su lado.

El menor, aún sin entender aquello de las casas, quiso preguntarle a Bruce por la suya, pero fue interrumpido por la abrupta llegada de otro rubio que había abierto la puerta del compartimiento.

— ¡Hey chicos!, ¿han visto a Ted?

—Carter, existe algo llamado modales—. Le dijo Bruce sin voltear a verlo.

Los demás le respondieron más amables que no habían visto a quién buscaba, y así como llegó el chico se retiró, no sin antes burlarse del pelinegro más sombrío.

—Nos vemos demente solitario~

—Te dije que empezaban a llamarte así.

Bruce solo respondió con un chasquido de lengua y se cruzó de brazos sin mirar a nadie.

Para Clark era inevitable sentirse inquieto por la forma de ser de su amigo. Si bien cuando convivieron hace años, el mayor tampoco era muy activo o conversador, nunca había llegado a ser así de arisco. Pero trataba de no darle importancia. Al fin lo había vuelto a ver y sólo eso le importaba.

.

Los amigos de Bruce resultaron ser muy divertidos y amables y Clark no tuvo inconvenientes en congeniar con ellos.

Mientras charlaban y degustaban los dulces que Bruce les había comprado a todos, una chica pelirroja tocó y abrió la puerta del compartimiento para luego reprenderlos por aún no haberse cambiado, ya que pronto llegarían al colegio. Luego de que se retiró, otra chica, de pelo negro, también se asomó a saludarlos.

—Parece que el que la nombraran prefecta se le va a subir un poco a la cabeza a Kate.

—Sin duda—. Secundó Bruce mientras tomaba una rana de chocolate.

—Pero tiene razón, es hora de cambiarse chicos, ¡oh! Hola, ¿tú eres?

Clark se había acurrucado junto a Bruce luego de haberse llenado de dulces, igual que su mascota que dormía plácidamente en su cabeza, así que estaba algo somnoliento cuando aquella pelinegra le habló.

—Se llama Clark, es un amigo que Bruce tenía bien escondidito~ — Soltó Barry muy alegre con su pastelillo de melaza.

—Oh, interesante~

—No te hagas ideas raras Diana que te conocemos— Le reprendió el pelinegro mientras le arrebataba su pastel al rubio como castigo por sus últimas palabras.

.

Cuando al fin habían llegado a su destino, los chicos debieron separarse del menor, que era llamado junto al resto de los de primero por un hombre muy grande que los guiaba hacia unos botes.

— ¡Suerte Clark!, nos vemos en el gran comedor—. Se despidió Barry alegre.

.

Luego de acercarse a los demás chicos de primero, Clark fue llamado por un chico pelirrojo que de inmediato ubicó.

—Hola Clark.

—Oh, hola Lex.

— ¿Compartimos bote?

—Claro.

Para el oji azul, aquel había sido el mejor día de su corta vida. No solo se había reencontrado con un viejo amigo, sino que también había adquirido nuevos de inmediato, y ese temor de no encajar se le había borrado por completo. Había conocido raros y deliciosos dulces que nunca imaginó ver. Y por lo que sus amigos le habían dicho, sus sorpresas aún no habían terminado.

.

Mientras los chicos subían a los carruajes, de los cuales solo Barry y Bruce podían ver por quién eran alados, el rubio codeó divertido a su amigo.

—Algo me dice que ese chico estará en Gryffindor contigo Bruce.

—Hum.

— ¡Mira Dinah!, está contento.


	3. Es un Gryffindor

Mientras todos los botes eran guiados a través de un enorme lago, donde al asomarse Clark notó que era aún más oscuro que el cielo nocturno que los acompañaba, su nuevo amigo de largos rizos le contaba algunas cosas que había logrado sacarle a su padre sobre su nuevo colegio. Aunque la verdad es que el joven Kent no entendía mucho de lo que el otro le decía. Hablaba de raras criaturas, de curiosidades del castillo e incluso del sujeto que los estaba guiando, el cual se presentó ante todos como Rubeus Hagrid el guardabosques y profesor del colegio.

Entre tantos datos, el menor tuvo curiosidad y se aventuró a preguntar a su amigo cómo iba todo el dichoso tema de casas ¿A qué se debía tanta emoción?

Lex le explicó de forma sencilla que aquello era importante porque sería con los de esa casa con quienes más convivirían en los próximos años. Pero así como sus nuevos amigos, el chico tampoco le quiso decir de aquel proceso de selección, nadie quería arruinarle la sorpresa.

Por supuesto el menor se quejó haciendo un adorable puchero, la verdad es que era muy inquieto cuando se trataba de sorpresas. Y no era el único, un chico de adorables pecas que había estado cerca de ellos escuchando todo había terminado por meterse en la conversación al unirse a las protestas de Clark por la actitud misteriosa de Lex.

Protestas que fueron interrumpidas por algunas risas curiosas que provenían de las paredes a su alrededor.

Todos los alumnos al fin se hallaban en el vestíbulo del enorme castillo, aguardando una indicación para poder avanzar. Cuando Clark volteó hacía dónde había escuchado las risas, pudo notar cómo en varios cuadros que colgaban, las personas pintadas se movían con tanta naturalidad, y más que nada pudo notar como todos los presentes, incluido él, eran la causa de aquellas risas.

La situación volvió a cohibirlo y se ocultó detrás de su compañero pecoso que también observaba curioso a los distintos cuadros.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Reclamó el chico de pelo rojo y pequeñas pecas, se sentía tan avergonzado como el oji azul que se ocultaba tras él.

—¡Oh que tierno!— Exclamó una mujer regordeta que se asomaba desde uno de los cuadros más cercanos al suelo.

Clark y su nuevo amigo se miraron extrañados y aún más sonrojados decidieron alejarse de las paredes y se apegaron al chico de pelo rizado que había dejado de hablar para contemplar lo que lo rodeaba. Por más que presumiera de saber muchas cosas, no dejaba de ser nuevo en el lugar.

—Oye ¿tú quién eres?— Soltó Lex dirigiéndose al pecoso que se le acercaba con tanta familiaridad.

—Oh, perdón, soy Jimmy Olsen, un gusto.

Conocer a otro mago más hizo que Clark se olvidara de su reciente incomodidad e hizo su debida presentación y la de su amigo Luthor.

No hubo mucho tiempo para seguir charlando, ya que al fin fueron llamados a pasar por una gran puerta que los llevaría a donde el resto del alumnado se encontraba esperando.

Los tres nuevos amigos avanzaron inquietos junto al resto del grupo para finalmente encontrarse con un gran salón de paredes altas y que parecía no tener techo.

Todos los alumnos nuevos avanzaban por el centro, rodeados por cuatro grandes mesas donde los otros alumnos los observaban expectantes.

Clark pudo ver frente a él a lo lejos, en el otro extremo del salón, a la mujer que hacía semanas había visitado su casa, sentada en el puesto central, rodeada de otros adultos que seguramente serían profesores del colegio.

Todos los pequeños fueron llamados a ordenarse y esperar atentos a ser llamados. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel y el que todo el comedor mantuviera solo suaves murmullos no ayudaba a mermar el estrés.

El pequeño Krypto volvía a asomarse por encima de la túnica de Clark para liberarse del calor que despedía el ansioso chico.

Finalmente la selección comenzó.

Una mujer de pelo corto canoso y sonriente rostro, que previamente se había presentado ante los chicos como la profesora Pomona Sprout, era quien les indicaba que avanzaran cuando ella los nombrara.

Frente a todos les esperaba un pequeño taburete donde debían sentarse y usar un raro sombrero viejo que hablaba.

En ese punto Clark se preguntó si todos los objetos a su alrededor hablaban o era su imaginación.

Mientras varios compañeros eran nombrados y clasificados, el joven Kent buscó curioso dónde se encontraba su buen amigo Bruce, hallandolo al fin a su derecha, en la última mesa, donde al parecer todos los elegidos de gryffindor debían unirse. El mayor lo observó por un segundo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa como dandole animos para calmar sus nervios y vaya que le hizo un favor al joven chico.

Para Lex no fue sorpresa que su nuevo amigo Clark fuera seleccionado para Gryffindor, ya había tenido claro que eran muy distintos entre sí él y aquel oji azul, y que seguramente estarían en casas separadas. Aunque no por eso no le hacía algo de ilusión que se equivocara y que fuesen seleccionados juntos.

La verdadera sorpresa para Lex fueron las palabras del harapiento sombrero que, después de unos segundos de pensarlo, proclamó con eco en el gran comedor "¡Ravenclaw!".

Mientras se levantaba sorprendido atendiendo a avanzar donde una alegre mesa lo llamaba, Luthor estaba por demás impactado, pero no decepcionado. Dio una última ojeada a donde su sonriente amigo se encontraba, éste le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras lo saludaba. ¿Aquella era una señal de lo raro que sería su curso por Hogwarts? _Un Luthor en Ravenclaw_. No sonaba tan mal. No, de hecho sonaba bien, muy bien.

Cuando Clark fue elegido para la casa de los leones, había corrido entusiasmado hacía la mesa, tan ensimismado en su alegría que por poco se llevaba consigo el sombrero seleccionador. Por suerte la profesora Sprout alcanzó a tomar el sombrero antes de que el chico se le escapara. El menor ignoró ese vergonzoso momento y corrió encantado directo a donde Bruce se encontraba, sorprendiendo a los prefectos de su mesa que ya le habían hecho un lugar junto a los otros chicos de primero.

Bruce se sorprendió por tal acción del otro, pero, sin pensarlo mucho, empujó a un chico castaño que tenía sentado a su izquierda y ayudó a que Clark se acomodara sin problema junto a él. El chico que había sido empujado protestó pero nadie le hizo caso entre tanto vitoreo que la mesa daba por su nuevo miembro. Y claramente se halló más molesto cuando aquel chico se levantó pocos minutos después y lo empujó por accidente solo para saludar a un niño pecoso que también había sido seleccionado a la casa de Gryffindor.

Cuando la selección concluyó, la directora expresó su alegría por el nuevo año y dio la bienvenida a los nuevos futuros magos. Su discurso fue sencillo y no tan alargado como se esperaría. Minutos después ya todos se hallaban disfrutando de los manjares que el colegio les ofrecía en su primer noche en el castillo.

En el gran comedor solo se escuchaba el murmullo de varios alumnos que charlaban de todo y nada y el sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos de fina porcelana.

Clark, que por supuesto moría de hambre a pesar de la gran cantidad de dulces que Bruce le había dado, se mantuvo tranquilo y solo se concentró en su plato. Sabía también por experiencia previa que cuando Bruce comía no le gustaba ser molestado, y por supuesto el mayor agradecía que lo recordara.

—Entonces pequeñín, ¿de dónde conoces a Mr. Simpatía aquí presente—. Soltó de pronto aquel castaño al que le había sido arrebatado su lugar.

—¡Hal!—. Le riñó una chica de largo pelo negro que comía frente a ellos. —No le hagas caso Clark— Agregó, dirigiéndose al menor.

Clark recordaba que la había saludado en el tren, pero estaba tan cómodo y casi dormido en ese momento que realmente no prestó mucha atención a la chica. Ésta comprendió la confusión del pequeño y se volvió a presentar.

—Soy Diana Prince, y él es Hal Jordan— Dijo refiriéndose al chico que Clark tenía a su lado.

—¡Oh!, hola, soy Clark Kent— El ojiazul había volteado para presentarse al castaño que lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

Antes de que Jordan pudiera decir algo, los gritos de la mesa vecina llamaron su atención.

—¡Allen! ¿Desde el primer día ya robandonos la ración?

—¡Barry que la comida no se va a ir!

Más que reproches, todos los comentarios eran hechos con amables risas e incluso si volteabas podías ver cómo los compañeros del nombrado le pasaban más comida curiosos de cuánto podía llegar a consumir aquel rubio.

El semblante molesto de aquel castaño que Clark tenía a su lado había cambiado por completo. Y si no era porque la postura era incómoda, parecía que podía quedarse viendo hacía aquel glotón chico todo lo que restaba de la cena.

—Jordan, sientate bien o te romperás el cuello—. Le comentó Bruce que finalizaba su platillo y se limpiaba pulcramente las comisuras de sus labios.

—¡Bah! ¡Tú no te metas murciélago!— Respondió el aludido algo irritado de nuevo.

—¿Murciélago?— Preguntó Clark con genuina inocencia a su amigo. Pero aquel castaño no dejó que Bruce le respondiera.

Con diversión jaló al chico para apegarlo a él, tenía mucha curiosidad de cómo alguien tan alegre fuera amigo del tipo mas molesto que él conocía.

—Entonces amiguito, no me has respondido, ¿de dónde conoces al murciélago?, no te sientas obligado a tratarlo solo porque son familia o algo así. ¿O te están pagando?

Aquellas palabras no fueron bien recibidas por Clark que miró ofendido a aquel niño de ojos pardos. Pero antes de que dijera algo, su pequeño amiguito había actuado por él. Krypto había salido de nuevo de la túnica del ojiazul y corrió hasta colgarse en la nariz del castaño logrando asustarlo.

Los alumnos cercanos que llegaron a ver el momento en que Jordan había gritado y casi caído al suelo no dejaban de reír. El castaño por su parte estaba muy avergonzado y volteó de inmediato a comprobar que no lo hubiese visto cierto rubio.

Se disponía de nuevo a reclamarle al pequeñajo por esa jugarreta pero entonces sintió un frío helarle la sangre.

Era el fantasma de su casa que había pasado atravesándolo mientras saludaba a todos los presentes en la mesa.

De nuevo sus compañeros lo ignoraron para conversar con el buen Sir. Nicholas que captaba la atención de todos, en especial de los nuevos.

.

Cuando la cena al fin concluyó, de nuevo Clark tuvo que alejarse por un momento de Bruce para seguir las indicaciones que los prefectos daban a los de nuevo ingreso. El mayor le dijo que se verían en la sala común, que él lo alcanzaría ahí después.

Mientras Clark se alejaba, Bruce se quedó en la entrada del gran comedor esperando a cierto par de rubios que sabía estaban ansiosos por cobrar su apuesta.

—¡Eh!, ¡ahí está!— Le dijo Barry a modo de saludo.

—Creo que nos debes algo Bruce~— Completó Dinah cuando ya se hallaban a su lado y los tres caminaban por el largo pasillo.

—Eso fue ridículo—Soltó el pelinegro un tanto avergonzado por el actuar de sus amigos.

—Creía que un Wayne tenía palabra~

—¡Qué importa el pago!, se le notaba lo gryffindor~, pero, ¡¿viste su carita?!

—¡Oh sí! Fue tan tierno cuando corrió a sentarse contigo.

—¡La cara de Kate de "¡vuelve aquí estúpido!"!

Los dos chicos parecían ensimismarse en su euforia mientras Bruce trataba de ocultar su vergüenza por aquel momento tan bochornoso. Estaba seguro de que no lo olvidarían en un tiempo.

Pronto se les unió en la caminata Diana y Jordan. Este último más por interés de estar con aquel rubio que por de verdad estar con sus amigos.

—¿Entonces el pequeñín de verdad es amigo de Brucie?

—Hal, el chico es tan alto como tú— Comentó Barry a Hal que ya caminaba junto a él.

—¡¡Pero es de primero!!

—¡Y tú de segundo!, bajate de tu nube Jordan— Le reclamó Diana.

—Además, parece que no le agradas~ —Dijo burlonamente Dinah.

—Estúpida rata.

—¡Hey!, ¡esperenos!

Dos chicos rubiós corrían hacía el grupo que se había detenido en cuanto reconocieron aquella voz.

—¡Oliver, Michael!— Saludó Barry tan entusiasta como siempre.

—¿Dónde dejaste al nerd, Carter?— Soltó Jordan pero se contuvo de más chistes cuando sintió la mirada acusatoria de su dulce chico rubio.

Mientras todo el pequeño grupo se reunía a charlar, Bruce se volvía a preguntar de dónde sacaba la gente que él era un amargado antisocial cuando esa bola de idiotas no lo dejaban tranquilo.

—Este año no hubo advertencia rara, así que supongo que ya se puede ir al bosque prohibido con más libertad— Comentaba Diana mientras volvían a retomar el camino hacía las escaleras.

—¿Qué habrá hecho la profesora McGonagall para deshacerse de tantos dementores?— Expresó Barry curioso.

—Yo no dudaría de que aún queden unos cuantos en el bosque. Sin un punto fijo para alimentarse como lo era Azkaban, debemos acostumbrarnos a verlos más seguido— Expresó Bruce con seguridad mientras avanzaba por delante de todos.

—Blah blah, el otro sabelotodo.

—¡Hal!

—Oigan chicos, no los echo, pero ¿qué no su sala común está hacia el otro lado?

Todos detuvieron el paso al escuchar las palabras de Diana. La verdad es que nadie quería despedirse todavía, incluso Bruce, era agradable volver al colegio con los amigos.

—Yo acompaño a estas pobres criaturas para que no se pierdan~— Expresó el chico de cabello medianamente largo y rubio que respondía al nombre de Oliver. Había tomado a Barry y a Dinah en cada brazo, irritando un poco a Hal por haberle apartado de su amigo.

—Los acompaño— Dijo finalmente el castaño.

—Entonces aquí nos despedimos mis honorables amigos.

—Diana, ¿algún día dejarás de hablar así?

—¿Así cómo?

—... Nada, déjalo, vamos chicos, quizás de regreso tú y yo podamos hacer una carrera, Hal.

—¿Para que termines lanzandome hechizos en cuanto ves que te voy a ganar como el mal perdedor que eres? Olvidalo Queen.

—Aguafiestas.

.

—Estás contento, ¿verdad Bruce?

—No sé de qué hablas Diana.

—¿Se lo dices por aquel chico que casi no se le despegaba durante la cena?

—¿Tú también lo notaste eh Michael?

—Todos en el comedor lo notaron Diana.

—No sé de qué hablan.

Aquel día había sido de muchas emociones para el joven Wayne. Solo quería llegar a su habitación para poder descansar y asimilar todo lo sucedido ese día. Por desgracia un ojiazul que lo esperaba impaciente junto a una cálida chimenea no opinaba lo mismo.

En cuanto entró a su sala común, Clark lo llamó alegre y Bruce no tuvo el valor de pasar de él como a veces lo hacía con sus otros conocidos.

Aquella sería la primera de muchas consideraciones que Bruce tendría con su amigo y que no pasarían desapercibidas para sus amigos más cercanos.


End file.
